DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The Society of Inherited Metabolic Disorders (SIMD) requests support for its 2001 annual meeting to be held in Miami on March 4-7, 2001. Most of the funds requested will be devoted to permit junior scientists to attend the meeting. Inborn errors of intermediary metabolism (IEOM) are an important cause of mental retardation, neuromuscular disease, cardiac disorders, hepatic and renal dysfunction, arthritis, diabetes, growth failure, and blindness. As the wide clinical and molecular spectrum of these disorders is being recognized, the number of affected individuals is much larger than originally thought. These conditions strike infants and young children and thus affect young families. Research into the causes and mechanisms of these inborn errors of metabolism has improved diagnosis and has led to effective treatment for many of these conditions, but there is much left to do. This research has also led to substantive increases in our knowledge of the basic science of intermediary metabolism, signal transduction, central nervous system function, intracellular targeting, and basic genetic mechanisms. This increase in knowledge is essential to maintain progress in innovative therapies for these severe disorders. For the US to remain pre-eminent in this important area of research and clinical application, it is essential to attract young investigators into the field and one mechanism to achieve this is for them to have the opportunity to participate in the SIMD meeting, where they can be inspired to research the field and develop scientific ties to other established investigators. The unparalleled advances in the understanding of the molecular and genetic basis of IEOM and the continuing application of this knowledge to clinical situations demands the participation, development, and encouragement of young US investigators. The SIMD meeting is held annually and participation, especially by young investigators, has been increased by support from the NIH. Participation by women and minorities also benefits from this support. The availability of travel funds for junior scientists continues to diminish as academic health center budgets shrink. We have designed the scientific program to include cutting edge clinical and basic research in IEOM. It includes among others a sessions on inborn errors of metabolism affecting the brain, new emerging metabolic disorders, metabolic disorders in the fetus affecting the pregnant mother and a session on innovation in newborn screening. Based on previous years, we expect submission of 30-50 abstracts for presentation at the annual meeting. Applications for travel funds will be competitive reviewed five months prior to the annual meeting. The travel committee, which includes the applicants for this grant, will review the abstracts and select those granted travel awards. The selection will be based on scientific merit and relevance to inborn errors of metabolism. Priority travel awards will be given fellows in training, women junior scientists, and minority scientists. We would like to make 20 awards for $500-1000 each. Additional financial support is being solicited from private sources. NIH support of this application will greatly facilitate US investigators remaining in the forefront of this exciting and expanding field.